The Tracks
by summerkid
Summary: Santana and Brittany have not been friends since they were single digits. But being forced to get a summer job at the town pool forces Santana to work side by side her ex-friend slash current bff's arch nemesis. After getting stuck in the storage closet one rainy day at the pool together everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

Santana steps out of her car for her first day at her first job. Her mother has forced her into getting a summer job for 'experience' or whatever. Santana is sure that that saying is something parents use just to get their lazy boned teens out of the house.

She was planning on working on her tan all summer, but instead, she's been dealt the task of making pool ID's and checking said ID's. All day long in a room watching people walk by her ready to go sunbathing and swimming. At least, she reasons, the stupid office is air conditioned.

After getting her name tag and ugly ass park shirt on, she makes her way to the front office of the pool. Just outside on a bench are five of the pool's lifeguards. Two of them have been here since she was a toddler and her house didn't have a pool yet. Three of them are from school which only makes this job more annoying.

Mike Chang and Finn Hudson, two of the school's jocks, are passing a football to one another even though they're only sitting barely ten feet away. The other two, a guy in his mid-thirties who everyone calls Mr. Schu because he used to be a teacher at McKinley and it's a hard habit to break. The other woman, Holly Holiday, the towns own wild child. She may be forty years old, but she still goes to frat parties and talks like a teenager.

Then, there's Brittany.

Brittany S. Pierce, also known as Quinn Fabray's arch nemesis and by proxy Santana Lopez's as well. It's been a while since Santana has had an actual conversation with her, but, they tend to be able to be civil when in close proximity. They sort of have to be considering they are both on the Cheerios.

Santana walks right by them, not even bothering to say hello and make pleasantries because she literally just saw most of them last weekend at a party. When she walks into the office it is nice and chilly. April Rhodes, the town drunk, is sitting at one desk pouring the rest of her flask into a coffee mug and a bright smile on her face as she does so. In the other corner is Rachel Berry.

Rachel Berry is one of those girls that nobody likes, almost zero people tolerate and who everybody ignores. If they can help it.

"Hey Santana." Rachel says all bubbly. Santana bites her tongue and forces a smile. Rachel's own, sincere smile, fades when she takes in Santana's outfit. "Aren't you going to get in trouble for this?" Rachel wonders as she tugs at the part of Santana's t-shirt where there used to be sleeves.

"It's a million degrees outside. I'm sure they'll get over it." Santana scoffs and slaps Rachel's hand away from her personal space.

"You're not off to the beach you're at work." Rachel points out, realizing the cut off sleeves are less to worry about compared to the short shorts and the way Santana's tied her shirt up at the bottom revealing her midsection.

"Dwarf," Santana sighs. "Is my ensemble going to affect the way you do this meaningless job?" She quirks an eyebrow as she sets her things down.

"Well, no. But…"

"Then can it."

Rachel huffs, never being one to accept a brush off easily. Eventually she sucks it up and goes back to her desk. Santana's taken the first two hours checking people in and filling out stupid papers for their passes. She figured the more the day goes on the more irritable she will become. Better to get faux kindness out of the way sooner.

"Hey Santana." She looks up and sees Mike Chang. She smiles, mostly because she has to considering she is going to see him for the next few months every single day. "You got the sign in sheet?"

She looks around for the sign in sheet for the lifeguards. With a sigh she slides it across the counter and hands him a pen.

"I didn't know you were working here." He comments as he fills out all the boxes and then signs his name.

"Yup." Her lips pop and she rolls her eyes.

"Well, at least it's air conditioned." He says before dropping the pen to the counter.

Luckily, Finn fills his stuff out in silence, only taking a little too long because he is gawking over at Rachel who is sitting behind Santana. Santana rolls her eyes at how obvious he is and how annoying they would be if they ever actually got together. _Yeah_ , she laughs in her mind. _Like that would ever happen_.

She thinks the train of lifeguards is over until there's a tap of the pen on the counter. She looks back up and finds Brittany Pierce standing on the other side of the counter. They make eye contact, but, it's short lived as they both quickly look away.

"Didn't know you were a lifeguard." Santana says and she catches a slight twitch in the corner of Brittany's mouth.

"Didn't think you'd ever have a summer job." Brittany bites back rather quickly. Santana can't fight the smirk that takes over her lips. "Guess we're both full of surprises." She says, pressing her lips tightly together and raises her eyebrows.

When she's done, she holds the pen out to Santana instead of dropping it to the counter like everyone before her did. She looks up and into Santana's eyes, waiting for her to take the pen back. Santana slowly reaches out for the pen only gripping the end with her two fingers.

"Good luck." Brittany says with a light tap of her hand to the counter. Santana doesn't say anything because Brittany is walking away before she can.

"Didn't you two used to be friends?" Santana shivers at the sound of Rachel's voice. "I always wondered what happened." She says and Santana just ignores her, hoping it will go away. It does.

Eventually.

At 4:30 pm Santana is clocking out. However, she has no idea how this ancient contraption works and all it keeps doing is beeping at her. She's two seconds away from just walking out and dealing with it tomorrow when a long arm reaches across her. It's Brittany and she easily slides her punch card in and out with a simple clock then she puts her card away.

"How'd you do that?" Santana asks in a quick breathe and with wide eyes. Brittany chuckles and takes Santana's card from her hand.

"You're holding it the wrong way." Brittany tells her and she turns it right ways up before slipping it in and having it make that perfect click. "See." She shows her and Santana nods, taking the card back and puts it on the wall with the rest.

"Yeah." Santana sighs. "Thanks." She half smiles at Brittany who had been smiling kindly at her, but then rolls her eyes.

"See ya tomorrow." Brittany shakes her head and walks to the door. "Hey," She stops at the door and turns to look at Santana. "We have this thing, every Friday we go to the diner after our day shift." She says and Santana stays standing there staring back at her. "Brittany giggles and shrugs her shoulders. "There are long, hot days Santana. It's just a way for us to chill out and wind down.

"Uh, well, I have plans." Santana stutters out and Brittany smiles.

"Sure." Brittany says and it comes out sounding like she doesn't believe Santana or she really doesn't care. Maybe it's a little bit of both.

Santana watches Brittany walk away until she can't see her any longer. She rolls her eyes both at Brittany and herself. Why in the world would Brittany think to invite her to a stupid gathering of McKinley High School's group of misfit pool workers? She may as well ask Santana to join the glee club,

She reaches into her bag, grabbing her keys and her sunglasses. While walking to her car she casually slips her shades on and presses the button on her keyring to unlock her car. The walk through the parking lot is stressful due to all of the geese waddling by, hissing at her. This is going to be a long summer for sure, Brittany was certainly right about that one.

Before she knows it she is home, peeling her work clothes off of her body before hopping into the shower. As she washes the days 'hard work' off of her, she wonders what the rest of the evening is going to bring her. Last year, she never had to worry about work any other activities that she had to be responsible for. Just parties and parties, oh and the pool of course. Not the gross town pool where tiny humans pee and dirty hairy men try to pick up just turned eighteen year olds. The pool she most enjoys is the one right in her very own backyard.

The weekend cannot come soon enough for her to fully enjoy the built in pool that her father had put in when he finally became chief of pediatrics. It was a dream for the whole family to finally get a pool and show the rest of Lima that they were worthy of being a part of the town.

Her eyes flicker down to her phone as she wraps her towel around her and she sees that she has one missed call and two text messages. With a quick wipe of her hands she grabs her phone and flicks the screen with her thumb to open it up.

Puckerman.

Her eyebrow arches up and her hip juts out as she already knows what the call was for and what the messages say. She turns around to take a quick seat on the toilet seat lid. She opens the messages and smirks.

'hey hot stuff. Lets meet up before the party tnite'

'pickin Quinn up at 8 so let me know asap'

In the summer, there is always a party to be had and always a party to go to. No weekend necessary. She looks up and tries to remember exactly whose party this is and when she remembers hearing about it. Oh yeah, boy Chang is having a party. At the beginning of every summer the Chang's go back to their Asian homeland to visit grandma Chang. It's kind of a tradition. Jocks and Cheerios galore.

Her thumbs type quickly across the keyboard and she hits send.

'give me an hour'

She checks the time again to make sure that it's not too early to get her mack on and most definitely not too late. Last time they met up before picking up Quinn, they almost got caught.

Picking out an outfit is pretty easy for Santana Lopez. She is not out to impress anyone but more so everyone. Something tight, something short, something plunging and something easy to take off. It's a really good check list. Within minutes she is in front of her mirror putting her make up on. Plumping her lips to apply her lipstick and gloss. Closing one eye at a time to apply her eye makeup and then a quick run of her fingers through her hair to give her that perfect look.

Before she knows it she is opening the passenger side door to Puck's 1991 Mustang. It's basically a heap of junk, but it has wheels and it works. So for all intent and purpose it is perfect. They don't talk much as they drive. They know what they are about to do and there is no need to work up to it.

Puck pulls in to the abandoned parking lot east of the train tracks. For some reason, no one ever goes there. He flicks the lights off and pushes his seat back. He looks at Santana and wriggles his eyebrows as he wraps his arm around the back of the passenger seat. Santana shifts in her seat as she brings her hands up and under her skirt and wiggles her panties off, placing them into her purse for the time being.

Seeing this, Puck instantly brings both of his hands to his belt and unbuckles it. With the same fervor her unbuttons and unzips his pants, pulling them down ever so slightly. Just enough to expose a certain area to be made available to a very willing lady. Santana removes her shoes before she slides over to straddle Puck who is still sitting in the drivers' seat.

Their lips meet instantly. It's hard and rough. Santana wonders if they could ever do this without the actual kissing. Every time they hook up and kiss, it really just feels like they are going through the motions of what they are supposed to do. She would be more than okay with just having sex and not having any other contact. But, as long as she is getting laid she reasons that there's no reason to change the way they've been going about it thus far.

His hands move over her body as though they have had years of experience. They are amateur and clumsy, but she does not stop him from grabbing her breasts or her ass. It's all part of the dance they are about to dance so why start complaining now she figures.

He lowers his boxers with one hand and soon enough they are grinding into one another like wild animals. They don't talk or even make eye contact. Their breathing gets heavy and their hands grip harder at arms and hips, not even bothering to explore the others body. It's not about connecting with them. It's about getting off and not even with one another. Santana could care less if Puck gets his and Puck is definitely not thinking about Santana reaching orgasm.

It's nearly over before it starts. They don't cuddle or pull the other close as they come down from their high. Santana instantly rolls away from Puck and back to the passenger seat, reaching down to grab her panties from her purse. Puck rolls the window down and tosses the condom out to the concrete. There's no talking. The only sound in the car is their heavy breathing and the sound of Puck buckling up his belt.

Santana pulls the visor down to look into the mirror to fix her makeup and her hair. She grabs her shoes and pulls them back on, clearing her throat as she does so. She ignores the sound of Puck putting the driver's seat back into the right position for him to drive and the annoying humming sound he makes after they get it on.

"Ha, we just beat our last time." Puck says with a chuckle and points to the clock on the dashboard. Santana glances at the time with furrowed eyebrows and then looks at him.

"Yeah, I don't think that's something you'd want to broadcast Puckerman." She tells him and she waits to see the realization to come over his face before looking away in annoyance.

When they pull up to Quinn Fabray's house Santana moves herself to the backseat. She learned the hard way not to get in Quinn's way, especially when it comes to her boyfriend. Well, when his car was involved. His manhood, well that's a different story since Quinn had pledged her virgin allegiance to the big man upstairs three years ago.

She watches as Puck leans over to give Quinn, his girlfriend, a kiss once she is safely in the car. There is definitely zero jealousy and only a mild amount of regret when it comes to the couple in front of her. Quinn may be her best friend, but she is most certainly not the best person in the world. Santana sometimes wonders if they are even really friends or just forced friends because of the status they hold at their school. Both being cheerleaders, it kind of holds you to a standard on who you hang out with.

Santana quickly averts her eyes from the couple because Puck is trying to jam his tongue down Quinn's throat and she can barely fit a whole stick of gum in her mouth without gagging, so it is very difficult to be a spectator. Her eyes wander to the house across the street. It usually has a yellow Volkswagon Bug parked in front, but not tonight. Her eyes flicker up to the window on the second floor of the yellow bug house and the light's off.

Brittany and her bug are not home which most likely means that she is at the party already. It's no wonder that Brittany is there. All the Cheerios are to be at these parties, regardless of where they fall in the food chain. Before she can continue thinking about the other blonde, the car pulls away and her mind is off elsewhere.

When they pull up to the Chang residence the usual suspects are already there. The whole football team, all of the Cheerio's and some various other groups of people from their high school. Once through the doors the music gets louder and the smell of alcohol hits Santana's senses. She bids her friends goodbye as her legs lead her to the backyard where all of the liquor is.

A lot of people are hanging out in the back. The Chang's yard is tremendous with a pool, a Jacuzzi, a tree house and a swing set for Mike's little sisters. Her eyes wander around the yard as her fingers graze over the bottles of rum she is deciding on.

"Are there any wine coolers in there?" Quinn's voice comes from out of nowhere, stealing Santana's attention. She looks to her right and sees Quinn and Puck staring down at two tubs full of melting ice and a lot of bottles. Puck shrugs. "Well, check!" She shoves his shoulder.

He steps towards the tub and reaches in to fish anything out that is remotely close to a wine cooler. She looks at Quinn who gives her an eye roll. Not towards her of course, but at Puck. Santana nods and smirks, shaking her head as she turns her focus back to what she is going to drink.

"Why does she insist on coming to these things?" Quinn asks as she sidles up next to Santana. Her irritation palpable. Santana looks up and around to see who her friend is talking about.

Brittany.

Brittany is about twenty feet away talking to the host of the party and his girl Chang counterpart. No relation. There are a few other semi-cool people around them and they are all laughing and smiling. Santana wonders what they could possibly be talking about. Girl Chang is about as interesting as watching paint dry, Finn is as dumb as a bag of hair, there's absolutely no excuse for Sam which makes Santana curious as to how anyone talks to him to begin with.

"I mean, she _is_ a Cheerio." Santana shrugs, finally being able to take a sip of the concoction she has just created. Quinn cuts her eyes at her friend in disgust.

"Oh, are you _friends_ with her now?" Quinn asks in a mocking yet accusatory tone. Santana laughs almost spitting her drink into her cup.

"As if." She shakes her head and looks up at the blonde. "I'm just making a statement and a point. Cheerios are A class. She's a Cheerio. So unless you can get her kicked off the squad, I'm pretty sure we're stuck seeing her at these things." Quinn tilts her head, her thinking pose.

"You may have just given me my life's mission for this summer." Quinn smirks evilly.

"And what's that?" Santana queries, sipping her drink and glances around.

"Make Brittany S. Pierce's life a living hell this summer making her not want to join the Cheerio's next year." She explains.

"And I thought that I was a bitch." Santana comments and gets a giddy grin from Quinn. They hook arms, leaving Puck behind with frost bite up to his elbows from the ice tubs to greet the party goers.

As they walk towards the far back of the yard where some people are smoking, Santana looks to the left. Brittany is still smiling from ear to ear, nodding along while Sam Evans is most likely doing one of his horrible, horrible celebrity impressions. She watches as her head flies back, her hands clap and her shoulder shake. The moment Brittany catches her looking at her is when Santana finally tears her eyes away.

The night goes on as it usually does at one of these things. Someone gets too drunk, tonight it is Quinn. Hair is held back. Water is had to wash down crackers. The ride home is annoying because Puck insists on talking about getting it on with Santana while his girlfriend is passed out in the backseat. Santana ignores most of his advances because their, whatever this is, is pretty cut and dry. You have an itch, then scratch it. Otherwise, there's nothing else going on.

Pre-summer job Santana would be as hammered as Quinn and typically stay at her friend's house. But she has work in the morning so she no longer has this luxury. When she steps out of the Fabray house after having put her friend to bed, she looks across the street to see that yellow bug parked out front. Looking up to the window, she sees the light it off which tells her that Brittany is most likely sound asleep. So fucking responsible.

The ride to her house is mix between batting Puck's wandering hands on her thigh away to wondering how she is going to get through this summer. Work and play are not a combination she wants to have to mix. She feels like she is going to miss out on the most important summer of her life. This is her last summer of freedom. Her last summer of fun and last summer of doing whatever the fuck she wants.

The next day comes and goes by rather quickly. Thank God.

It was a pretty uneventful day at the town pool. Well, except around noon when they had to take photographs of four thirteen year olds who were found to be stealing money from people wallets as they were swimming. That was actually a fun craft project for Santana. She got to make a board with their pictures posted on it to permanently ban then from the pool. Not forever though. Just for the month of July. Would have been way cooler if it was forever Santana thought the whole time as she was stapling their photos to the board.

The next day was filled with sitting in silence in the office as she mindlessly checked pool I.D.'s. Well, silent for her as she did not speak. But, Rachel Berry spoke a mile a minute without even a clue that Santana was not listening and April was passed out.

There were actually a few of those days. It grated on Santana's nerve to have to be in a small space with this girl. It was somewhat tolerable when April was awake and only buzzed, because then Rachel would bother someone else. But for the most part, Santana was the target to Rachel's incessant chatter.

The mornings started and ended the same way every single day. It really made Santana wonder how people could actually say the words 'I love my job'. She basically wanted to rip her eyelashes out one by one every day. But instead of that, she just made fun of Rachel Berry.

Days would begin with her setting out the sign in sheet and making sure that all of the life guards signed in. It was even almost done in the same order too. Mike Chang, Finn Hudson, Mr. Schu, Holly Holiday and Brittany Pierce. And then the same when clocking out. She always seemed to be the last one to leave because she had to bring the sign in sheet to Teri, the assistant manager.

Every week for the past month Brittany has told Santana about the diner. Yet, each time Santana has blown her off with some lame excuse. Well, one was a legitimate excuse. Santana had an emergency 5:15pm appointment with Shelly for a manicure. She had already put it off for too long.

But this time after she's already made up a reason why she won't be there, Santana admits she's kind of curious. The lifeguards seem to always be having fun and even Rachel freaking Berry goes and talks about it all day the next day.

With a peeked interest, Santana finds herself pushing the doors open to the diner around the block from the pool. The door makes that annoying ringing thanks to a stupid bell as she opens it. She looks around, unable to spot the town crew until she hears laughter. Her head snaps in the other direction and sees the familiar faces of her co-workers.

"Santana!" Mike cheers and gets up like a gentleman. "You actually showed up." He is all smiles that it feels infectious and soon Santana's cheeks hurt because she is smiling back.

"Come on, sit here." Rachel tells her as she scoots her own chair closer to Finn's and taps the empty chair beside her.

Santana groans inwardly. There's no way she can show up and just leave simply because she doesn't want to sit next to Rachel. Her eyes nervously scan the table while she moves to the offered seat.

"There's one here too." Brittany speaks up and nods to the seat next to her which not only has way more room but is as far from Rachel as possible. Brittany smirks at the way Santana's expression turns into one of relief and she bypasses the first seat to take the one next to Brittany.

"Thanks." Santana mumbles while she scoots her chair in. She glances around the table to see that there are no dishes out and menus still in front of everyone. She mad it just in time.

"You actually showed up." Brittany repeats what Mike first said only she says it quietly and with a tad of an attitude to her tone.

"Yeah, well," Santana shrugs and turns to hand her bag on the back of her chair. "Plans fell through. Had nothing better to do." She says a bit bitchy. Brittany chuckles and lifts her water to her lips.

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence." Brittany counters before sipping her water. Santana gawks at her surprised that Brittany Pierce had this much bite behind her words.

"Anytime sunshine." Santana says with a quirked eyebrow, opening her menu to distract her.

Her eyes flicker to the blonde beside her and she notices that Brittany is smiling. She rolls her eyes to herself and clears her throat as she shifts in her chair.

It is an okay time eating with this band of weirdos. None of them have anything in common except for this one thing, yet they seem to have so much to say to each other. She did find it a bit interesting. Though she is quite happy when it comes to a close. They all pay their bits of the bill and move along like they had just had a family gathering after not seeing each other for the longest time.

Making their way to the parking lot each one heads towards their respective cars. She notices that her car and Brittany's car are in the same direction. The walk is not far, but the silence that lasts between them makes it feel like they are walking miles.

"So," Santana starts. "You guys do this a lot?" She asks and she looks over to Brittany who nods.

"Yup." Brittany confirms her nod with a verbal cue. "I mean, we have all basically been working together since we could first become junior life guards." Santana nods. It is a long time. She remembers when her parents tried to get her to become a junior life guard at fourteen. But, she clearly had better things to do. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow." She says when she reaches her car. Santana looks over and nods.

Once in her car she looks at her phone to see what messages she has missed. Quinn sent her a few texts, Puck sent her a few sexts… she has options.

The next day Santana walks in, well, runs in is more like it. It's pouring outside yet she is still at work. It's ridiculous. What's even more ridiculous is that the air conditioning is blasting full force and she's soaked. She's freezing. Also, Rachel and April called out, so she's the only one in the office today.

Tossing her bag to Rachel's empty desk, she walks over to the counter and looks out the window. The parking lot if basically empty except for her car, Brittany's yellow Volkswagen beetle, Mike's Jeep and their assistant director's Tercel.

There isn't even a full staff of lifeguards on duty for Christ's sake, but here is Lima Town Pool, open for business. With a groan and a shiver, Santana walks out of the office because even if it is raining outside it is a lot warmer. Plus, the overhang keeps the rain far away from her.

Around the corner Brittany and Mike are sitting on the floor playing Yahtzee. Brittany found it in the office opposite the main one and thought it'd be a good way to waste time while they wait out the rain. After a big laugh and clapping, Brittany looks around the corner when she hears shuffling against the cement.

Brittany spots Santana, standing by herself looking the opposite way staring at the rain. She has her arms wrapped around her stomach, obviously she stepped foot into the office which is an iceberg when Brittany went in earlier.

"Britt, your turn." Mike says as he tries to shove the cup into Brittany's hand.

"Yeah, one sec." She says and quickly gets up.

"'Kay, but I'm practicing." Mike tells her as she walks away.

"Doesn't count though, even if you roll a Yahtzee." She calls out over her shoulder. When she looks back she sees Santana turning to look at her. "Hey." Brittany greets with a small wave and a crooked smile. She jams her hand back into the pocket of her zip up hoodie the closer she gets.

"Hey." Santana says and raises her eyebrows instead of her hand.

"Cold?" Brittany asks even though she's sure she knows the answer.

"It's like fucking Titanic weather in there." Santana scoffs and nods to the office of ice. Brittany laughs at the comparison.

"Well, here." Brittany unzips her hoodie.

"What?"

"Wear this until you get warm." Brittany offers, holding her sweatshirt out. Santana eyes it skeptically.

"It's okay. I'll be fine." She waves it off and Brittany laughs only shoving it further her way.

"Don't be a baby. It's just a sweatshirt." Brittany assures her in a smartass kind of way.

"Thanks." Santana mumbles quickly taking it and zipping it up.

"Mike and I are playing Yahtzee." Brittany changes the subject. "Wanna play?" Santana eyes her up, wanting to say 'fuck off' quickly, only, she doesn't. "Come on. They won't officially close the pool until noon." Brittany points out. Santana looks into the office and at the clock which tells her she has about four more hours to go.

"Fine." She huffs. Brittany rolls her eyes as she sits back on the floor and tugs at Santana's wrist.

"Just sit down and roll." Brittany tells her and hands over the cup with the dice.

They place for a few hours and Santana actually finds herself having a good time with Brittany and Mike. She even laughs a few times and even gets excited when she gets Yahtzee. But eventually they grow weary of sitting there on the ground and Mike offers to go get lunch for all of them. They all hover over the menu for a deli that's in the next town over, deciding on what to get.

"Come on." Brittany says with a poke to Santana's shoulder. Let's see what other games they got around here.

"I am not playing Monopoly. That game is time consuming and boring." Santana states and her seriousness makes Brittany laugh.

"Well, it looks like these are the only games they have here." Her lips twist in thought. "But, there is a storage closet where they keep some things." Brittany tells her and shrugs her shoulders. "Maybe there are more games in there."

"I doubt there are games in the storage closet." Santana says, leaning against the wall and checking out her nails. "It's full of towels, pool supplies and paint." Brittany looks over her shoulder from the shelves with the games they have already deemed not playable.

"Oh, come on. Let's just go look." Brittany huffs and brushes by her. Santana rolls her eyes and pushes away from the wall to follow.

They enter the storage closet, flick the light on and look at the opposite wall shelves. The door shuts behind them and drowns out the sound of the pouring rain. It is virtually silent in the small room as their eyes scan over the boxes, containers and towels.

"Hmm." Brittany hums and shrugs her shoulders as she turns to face Santana. "Guess you were right."

"I usually am." Santana mumbles and grabs the door knob. It doesn't turn. Left, nothing. Right, nothing. Santana's hand flattens against the cold door and her eyes widen. "Oh no." She jostles the door knob a few more times, pulling at it frantically. "Oh my God it's locked." She freaks out."

"What?" Brittany asks and lightly moves Santana out of the way. She tries the door knob, but of course, she gets the same results. "Dang it." She drops her hand from the knob and kicks the bottom of the door.

She can't help but laugh when Santana rushes to the door and starts slapping and banging at it furiously, screaming for help. She does this a few times before turning around to Brittany to give her a scowl.

"It's not funny." Santana huffs and starts pacing.

"I don't know who you're yelling for. Terri is in the main office and the only other person that would even hear us is Mike, but he can't because he is in his car getting lunch." She explains but this only sends Santana into more of a panic and she starts to hyperventilate. "Relax, he'll be back and he will let us out."

"Brittany, he is in the next town!" Santana seethes. "It's like a half hour there and a half hour back."

"You're the one that insisted we order from Dalton's Deli." Brittany reasons with a shrug and shuffles back to lean against the back wall.

"I am going to die in here." Santana whines. "I am going to die in here, with _you_ and it is all your fault because you're a silly child who wants to play operation." Brittany's head jerks back, her brow furrows and her eyes follow the girl who is throwing a temper tantrum. Santana goes to the side of the storage closet, leans against the shelf and crosses her arms over her chest.

"You need to take a chill pill." Brittany states matter of factly. Santana throws her eye daggers at her best she can. "You are not going to die in here. Someone is going to come and let us out. Besides, I'm sure there are worse people to die in here with than me." She says that last part a little soft and her eyes fall to the ground.

"You're right." Santana finally says after a few beats. "I'm just… I freak out in small spaces." She admits defeated. Brittany looks up and her face softens when she hears the innocence in Santana's voice.

"It's okay. I get it. I remember that time in cheer camp when you started to freak out in the tent." Brittany reminisces with a grin. Santana feigns offense.

"That tent was supposed to only be for one person and they stuffed three of us in there." She defends. Brittany chuckles as she slides her back down the wall and sits on the ground, grabbing a towel on her way down to place beneath her.

"We were six, we basically made up one whole person." Brittany reasons and it makes Santana laugh a bit. She shakes her head at herself, gets her breathing to a steady rate and follows suit to sit down but opts to sit on a cardboard box diagonal from Brittany.

They sit in silence for a few moments. Looking from the floor, to the door, to each other and then to the floor again. They make little comments here and there about the storage closet, but that topic is just something to discuss to avoid the awkward silence.

"Ya know, just because there are no board games in here doesn't mean we can't play a game." Santana suggests. Brittany tilts her head and looks at her curiously.

"What'd you have in mind?" Brittany asks with a nervous smile.

"Truth or dare?" Santana suggests. Brittany bites her bottom lip as she studies the girl staring back at her. She squints her eyes and then shrugs.

"Okay." She replies. "But, two rules." She says and she can tell this peeks Santana's interest. "Whatever is shared here, stays here." Santana pauses for a moment but then nods.

" _Fine_." Santana says when Brittany raises her eyebrows, clearly wanting a verbal response. "What's the other rule?

"Complete honesty." Brittany tells her the second rule and Santana purses her lips while she tilts her head. Her expression, semi annoyed.

"Deal." She relents. There are clearly no other options here as they have nowhere to be anytime soon because they are trapped.

So, they play truth or dare while locked in the storage closet. Well, it mostly becomes a game of truth because a dare is hard to execute in such small space. There are only so many dance moves someone can be forced to do. They share stupid truths from their childhood that they had been able to never really share with many people. Like the fact that Brittany once was dared to eat a worm when she went on vacation with her family one year by her cousins. She was afraid she would be pegged that bug eating kid that no one would talk to. This truth made Santana actually cry she was laughing so hard.

"You're not as annoying as Quinn makes you out to be." Santana admits when her laughter dies down. "I know we all sort of gang up on you." Brittany scoffs at this lame attempt at an apology

"You guys barely talk to me and when you do it's to make fun of me… Didn't think I picked up on that did ya?" Brittany laughs it off, but Santana can tell by her eyes that it does hurt deep down.

"I'm sorry." She says. Brittany looks up at her, studies her face and then nods.

"Besides," Brittany smirks and looks down at her shoes. 'If anyone's annoying it's a toss-up between you and Kitty." Santana's jaw drops.

"Well, color me offended." She acts as if she is hurt.

"The both of you are so far up Quinn's ass." Brittany adds, this time leaving the sugary sweet joking tone out of her voice.

"Tell me how you really feel." Santana mumbles and looks away. Brittany watches the way Santana avoids her eyes and studies her for a moment.

"I think you're a bitch to everyone because even if they did find out your secret, they'll be too scared of you to make fun of you." She adds. "Which, I don't know why you think they'd make fun of you. When you're not being a bitch you're kind of awesome. Even when you are being a bitch, you're still sort of awesome." Santana stares down at the ground for a long minute before she lifts her gaze to Brittany and looks into her eyes. She can see the sincerity in those blues. "Tell me something no one else knows about you." Brittany breaks the silence.

"I'm an open book." Santana shrugs and lets her hands fall to let her palms rest on the cardboard box.

"No you're not. Everybody's got secrets." Brittany points out. "I promise I won't tell anyone. Not like they'd believe me anyway. Nobody takes me seriously." Santana gets up from the box, grabs a towel and lays it out on the ground. She carefully sets herself to sit beside Brittany with her knees up to her chest and looks at the girl beside her.

"Maybe it's the lack of oxygen or the prolonged confinement, but, I think you're smarter than you think." Santana tells her and Brittany turns her head to look away from her. Santana smiles when Brittany finally looks back at her. "And I know you wouldn't tell anyone anything. Not just cause I would totally kick your ass if you did and make your life a living hell at school, but, cause we were friends once. I know for a fact that you never told Quinn about the third grade."

"Ah, yes. The third grade."

"You remember?"

"Like it was yesterday." They both laugh. "I swore I'd take that to the grave." Brittany turns her head to look up above them and Santana watches her own hand tugging at the edge of the towel she's sitting on. "So, you gonna tell me your big secret or are you hoping that you've distracted me?" Brittany asks again as she moves from sitting to laying down on the towel. She props her elbow up and rests her chin in her palm, looking up at Santana.

Santana follows her lead and lays down on her towel as well. Once she is situated beside her on the storage closet ground on her towel, Brittany turns on her back and looks up again.

Santana looks at Brittany who is still staring up at the dim light hanging from the ceiling, her hands on her stomach. She thinks of something that would be good enough to be considered a big secret and something she hasn't told anyone. Everything seems so small compared to the one thing that she's been hiding for some time now. The way Brittany's fingers drum on her stomach, patiently waiting for Santana to speak, only makes Santana's heart pound harder.

She can feel the words, pouring from her brain to her throat and to her tongue. It's there, on her lips just wanting for be said. If she says them, she feels like this weight in her chest will be lifted. Even if only a bit.

"I…" Santana's voice cracks and the fear in saying the words makes her clamp her mouth shut. She clears her throat, turns on her side and focuses her eyes on the towel she is now tugging at with her fingers. "I think I'm… a lesbian."

When the words come out Santana instinctively holds her breath and her eyes dart to Brittany's face. The corners of Brittany's mouth are slightly tugged up and the fingers on her stomach stop fidgeting. Her eyes shift to look at Santana and she can't help but laugh at the horrified expression on Santana's face.

This is mortifying. Santana lets her guard down and shares her biggest secret only to be laughed at. She covers her face with her hand and groans in emotional pain that somehow feels like physical pain. Before she can cry she feels Brittany's hand tug at her wrist, pulling it away from her face and is surprised to find some of the humor wiped from Brittany's face. Her eyes are sparkling under the dim light of the storage closet and her smile is soft.

"That's your _big_ secret?" Brittany asks innocently. Santana's brow furrows, stunned that Brittany would mock her when she's in this vulnerable state. "That's… _cool_." She breathes out and turns her attention back to the ceiling. Santana is dumbfounded by this response. "I'm the first person?" She glances back at Santana who nods.

"I've never even said it to myself, like, out loud. You're _literally_ the first person I've said those words to." Santana admits. "Which makes you the one and only other person besides me who knows my darkest and dirtiest secret."

"Hmmm." Brittany hums at the light. "I don't think it's dirty or dark. Well," She grins. "I bet it can get dirty. Some hot girl on girl." She giggles and Santana laughs even though she wants to crawl deep into a corner of this closet. "Hooking up with girls is definitely hot." Santana's brow knits and she focuses on Brittany's face.

"You've hooked up with girls?" She asks and Brittany hums and nods. "Wait, like, just made out… or?" Brittany turns her head in Santana's direction and gives her a serious look.

"Or." Brittany replies and arches an eyebrow.

"Are you a…?"

"I'm an equal opportunist." Brittany explains and Santana is impressed with her vocabulary. "Good sex is good sex and love is love. It doesn't matter if it has a penis or a vagina. Everyone has a heart." Santana figures that's a pretty good answer regardless of what everyone else thinks. "I'm curious, why do you _think_ you might be a lesbian?" She turns on her side and mirrors Santana's position, propping herself on her elbow.

"Well, I've never actually _done_ anything with a girl. So… I mean, I can't really be sure. You know?" Santana shrugs her shoulders.

"No. Not really." Brittany shakes her head, sincerely not following. Santana's lips twist and she sighs through her nose.

"I feel like…" She wracks her brain for a way to explain herself. "Take chocolate. Some people love it and some people hate it. But, unless you try it how can you be sure you hate or love it?" She reasons and watches Brittany decipher how she just used chocolate as a metaphor for lesbian sex.

"It doesn't really work that way though does it?" Brittany obviously has a counter argument stewing in her brain. "I don't think that that makes much of a difference. I mean, everyone is presumed straight from birth. Having sex with a certain person or gender proves nothing. So even though you haven't had sex with a girl it's definitely possible that you are a lesbian just as much as you can be straight without having sex with someone of the opposite sex." She stares at Santana who is clearly trying to find a way to rebuttal.

"I don't know." Santana mumbles and stares back at the towel she's been pulling apart thread by thread. Brittany shifts in her spot and readjusts the way her head is resting in her hand and she grins to herself.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Brittany asks and the question quickly catches Santana's attention.

"What?" She laughs out not quite following.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Brittany asks again. Santana stares at her and then rakes her eyes down the length of her body before coming back up to Brittany's face.

"Yeah." She replies.

Before she is finished saying the tiny word, Brittany leans in and presses her lips to Santana's. It's soft, not over bearing but gentle, and also quick. Brittany pulls back to gauge Santana's reaction finding a confused and slightly dazed look in return.

"Wha…"

"I don't know if it's the lack of oxygen or the prolonged confinement… maybe it's this moment." Brittany whispers with a smile and her eyes look down at Santana's lips. "But, I'm so turned on by you right now. And I figure," She leans closer. "We can test out your theory."

Brittany pauses for a moment, her lips grazing Santana's. She is giving her the chance to pull away. Only, she doesn't. With this, Brittany takes that as a cue to lean in and press her lips gently to Santana's. She closes her eyes and soon enough, Santana is kissing her back. Their mouths open a little more and then their tongues touch. Santana's tongue is wet and warm.

As the kiss deepens Santana's hands find themselves wandering. Brittany shifts her hips forward, giving Santana the go ahead to grab her waist. She grins into the kiss when she feels fingers grip her side and it causes her hand to come up and cup Santana's cheek, pulling her deeper into the kiss.

Brittany takes the initiative and rolls over on top of Santana, making them both grunt in pleasure and in sudden movement. Santana's hands move up and down her back, over her shirt while she carefully hovers over her. With a smack their lips part and Brittany sits up, straddling the girl beneath her. She smirks when she looks down at Santana who is dazed and breathless.

"I'm gonna take my shirt off, okay?" Brittany tells her, her own hands already at the bottom of her shirt. Santana nods furiously as she shifts impatiently beneath her. Brittany giggles and in one swift motion her shirt hits the floor.

Her smile fades a bit as she watches Santana's eyes run down the front of her topless body. There's a bite of a lip, a shift of a hip and a small sigh. Without another thought she lowers her body back down so that there is no room between them.

"Ya know, this would probably be better if you lost this too." Brittany comments between kisses, her hand inching beneath Santana's work shirt. Their kiss again is broken by a nod and bodies moving.

Brittany sort of falls back when Santana pushes up from the ground so she can pull her shirt over her head and it meets Brittany's on the ground. They giggle at one another when Brittany even gets up and shimmies out of her shorts, giving Santana a pointed look to do the same. Soon enough, they are back in position topless and bottomless. Safe for bras and underwear.

Their kisses are anything but soft and gentle. They are fast, sloppy and hard. Every now and again, one of them tries to control themselves to slow it down. But that's not what this is. It's not exactly either of their first time being intimate with someone and it is also pretty fair to say there are no feelings being exchanged here. Other than the feelings between their legs.

Sweaty skin slides against sweaty skin. The sound of kissing and tongues moving in and out of mouths echo in the storage closet until finally, there's silence briefly disturbed by moans of pleasure.

"You sure you've never done that before?" Brittany asks, still winded and reeling from her orgasm. Santana shakes her head, trying to keep her boastful grin under control.

They both lay on their backs and stare at the ceiling. Bare chests heaving as they try to catch their breath. They sigh in relief and release. Brittany clears her throat, shifts and pushes herself up. She grabs her clothes that are all scattered over the floor. This prompts Santana to follow suit.

"We should do this again." Brittany says as she pulls her shorts back up.

"Yeah?" Santana asks as she reaches around to hook her bra on. Brittany shrugs with a nod before pulling her shirt over her head.

"Yeah, I mean. I had fun. Seemed like you enjoyed yourself." Santana can feel her cheeks grow hot. "I never knew lady sex could be so..."

"Wait... what? I thought you've been with girls before." Santana stops in the middle of putting her shirt on and glares at the blonde.

"I lied." Brittany smirks and shrugs. "I've always wanted to and you were so sad looking about your secret, I just..."

"So... you _used_ me?" Santana huffs accusingly and tugs the rest of her shirt down.

" _You_ used me too." Brittany counters with a stare. "Look, I'm hot and you're hot. What we just did was _very_ hot." She smirks. "And I wouldn't be opposed to doing it again... with you. We can have an arrangement."

"Fuck buddies?" Santana asks.

"If you can be honest with me." Brittany says, stepping closer to her. "Now that you have had sex with a girl, do you think you're a lesbian?" Santana looks away and bites her bottom lip.

Before she can respond they hear Mike's voice on the other side of the door calling for them.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Santana finds herself looking in the mirror fixing her work shirt. It's still as ugly as it was the day she picked it up, so there really is no use in trying to make it look like a passable article of clothing. She leans in close to the mirror and to check out her makeup. Her eyebrows are perfect, her eyelashes are amazing and her lips never looked plumper. This new lip gloss she bought is outstanding.

"Santana, you're gonna be late." Her mother calls from down the hall. With a sigh and a roll of her eyes, she shuts her closet door and turns to grab her shoes.

By the time she gets to work she's already missed on the lifeguards signing in. She's sort of happy she missed having to say good morning to Brittany. Yesterday was… it was _something_ that's for sure. She's not quite sure what would have happened if Mike didn't show up when he did. Once he let them out and got most of the story on how they got trapped in there she felt the instant need to go home. She felt like he knew and she was sure that Brittany wouldn't say anything as promised, but she still had some understandable paranoia.

As she takes her seat at the front desk she peers into the entrance of the pool, but like always, she can't see a thing. All she can spy is the middle of the pool and some little kids running around being annoying. Just as she is settling in to her spot at the window to check pool passes, Rachel starts with her incessant yammering on about all things not interesting. Luckily, she is able to focus on a bit of zoning out and not even paying attention to the families and people walking by showing her their pool passes.

"Hey girls." The assistant manager comes over immediately pulling Santana away from her dreamy thoughts and distraction. "I need the signs for the bathrooms repainted." She tells them and Rachel jumps up with excitement while Santana stares at Terri.

"And?" Santana shrugs.

"And here's a brush." Terri places two brushes onto the counter and smiles sickeningly sweet at her. "Paints in the closet."

Terri says closet and Santana almost forgets about the manual labor she just told her she has to be a part of. When she and Rachel get to the closet she glances down at the floor where she and Brittany had sex.

While Rachel tries opening the paint can Santana looks around the pool. Kids and adults jumping off of diving boards, others playing games in the pool and then some are in the lanes practicing their strokes. A whistle being blown catches her attention and she looks to where it came from. Brittany is telling some kids to stop running around the edge of the pool because it's slippery. Santana wonders how many times these kids learn the hard way to not run around the pool. The scar on her elbow is how she learned.

Brittany sits back down in her lifeguard chair and laughs and that's when Santana notices that she's talking to Mike. Mike looks like he's off duty because he is wearing a t-shirt and has sneakers on. She wonders what they're talking about and what it is that Mike is saying to make Brittany smile and giggle like a little girl. Because really, Mike is not all that funny most of the time. Nice enough, but definitely not funny.

"Santana." Rachel calls out. Santana looks over at her annoyed and sort of wondering how long Rachel has been saying her name because she is staring at her with annoyance. "Come on, let's get this finished. It's hot out here." She says with a wave of her hands to the pain, brushes and signs.

"Yeah." Santana nods and grabs one of the brushes but not without sending another look in Brittany's direction.

The painting goes on with zero silence as Rachel decides to talk on and on about her dreams and aspirations, not once asking Santana about herself. Santana can't help but understand why the glee club had disbanded after Rachel Berry joined. She probably wanted all of the solos and thought she was the only one with talent. She's pretty sure if she had been on a team of sorts with this girl she would go all crazy on her ass.

After two hours, four water bottles and having to hear Rachel Berry's whole life story from birth they are finally done. Luckily, the manual labor had made the day go by rather quick. It also seemed that since Santana now knows so much than she cares to about Rachel's adoption, her fathers and her wonder of her birth mother the other girl had run out of things to say. Well, at least for today.

Soon enough the day comes to a close and everyone is getting ready to leave. Everyone says their goodbyes, even to Santana who only nods and hums at them. She sets the clipboard up for tomorrow with a new sign in sheet and places it at her station by the window. Her thoughts of what she is going to do when she gets home is stolen when she hears someone say something other than 'goodbye'.

"I saw Terri had you painting the restroom signs." Brittany says as she clocks out. Santana looks up from the doorway where her bag is hanging.

"Surprised you noticed." Santana comments as she gathers her things and looks into her bag as a distraction.

"Of course I did." Brittany grins, her flip flips scuff on the ground as she walks towards Santana. "You were sweaty and annoyed. It was hot." She whispers that last part as she gets closer.

"What about Mike Chang?" Santana asks, finally looking up from her bag and arches an eyebrow.

"What about him?" Brittany tilts her head but Santana only sighs and avoids eye contact. "Look," She steps in front of Santana and gets her to look at her. "Yesterday was… it was a lot of fun. I had a great time with you. Actually, it was awesome." She grins and Santana fights a small smile that dares to dance across her lips. "And I would totally like to do it again and then maybe a couple of times after that. But, the way I look at it is we're young and should be having fun. Everyone we go to school with is so serious and thinking about forever. We're just teenagers, what the hell do we know what we want. I don't even know what I want to study in college." Santana can't help but laugh and shrug. "I guess I'm saying that I'm very down to hook up every now and again, no strings attached, no promises."

"I think I can agree to this deal." Santana nods as she puts her bag on her shoulder and holds her car keys in her hand.

"Are you sure? 'Cause, there's gonna be Mike's and Sam's and other guys and maybe even other girls." Brittany reminds her as she shifts her stance. Santana stifles a laugh and nods.

"I know what a fuck buddy is." She says with an eye roll.

"Well, are we on the same page or what?" Brittany asks when she doesn't get an answer right away.

Without giving an actual answer, Santana reaches out with her pinky extended and looks at Brittany. The tall blonde looks from pinky to brown eyes and smiles before she reaches her pinky up and the lock digits. As they part ways and head towards their respective cars Santana spins around and calls out to Brittany.

"Hey, I was wondering." Santana starts and leans on her arms on the roof of her car as she waits. "Yesterday, you said something about people knowing my secret." Her brow furrows as she replays the comment in her head. "But, I didn't even tell you anything at the point. What were you talking about if you didn't even know what I told you before I told you?" She asks in confusion. Brittany smirks and taps the top of her car.

"Like I said Santana, everyone has secrets." She waves her hand and moves to get in her car. "See ya." Santana watches her drive away, wondering when it was the Brittany S. Pierce became so interesting.

Before she drives away she checks her phone and sees she has a text message from Puck. It's the classic let's meet up to get sweaty together text. Her lips twist in thought and her eyes seem to wander away from her phone and over to the now empty spot where a yellow bug was just parked. With a sigh, she turns her car on and replies to Puck's text with a simple 'ok' and she is on her way.

Twenty five minutes later, and this includes the drive from work and back to her own house, her rendezvous with Puck is over. When she pulls into her driveway she gets a message from Quinn about some party over the weekend. No need to respond because she obviously is going to be there.

Once in her room she tosses her bag to her bed and flips through her cell phone. She goes to her phone book and goes right to people under the letter 'B'. Her thumb hovers over Brittany's name. She wonders who will be the first of them to reach out to set up one of their fuck buddy meet ups. Her eyes look around her room, trying to think of a way that she would even bring it up. With Puck it was easy because most of the time he was the one texting or calling her. Maybe it was easy too because he is a guy.

She drops her phone and figures that Brittany can be the one to initiate. There's no reason she should be putting their first on the books meet up together because it wasn't really her idea to begin with. But, if she were to be honest, she doesn't want to seem too eager. It's hard enough to be a possible lesbian in Lima, Ohio let alone find someone to possible lesbian with. The fact that she has found someone to be adventurous with, regardless that it's a girl who would make her fall from the statures of the popular girl pyramid, is kind of exciting to her.

Luckily it's only a few days later that Brittany brings it up for her as they are leaving work. They waited until everyone else had gone and Terri made her way to the main office to get lost in making plans to take her ex-husband down. They slowly walk towards their respective cars when they both decide to go over the rules for their new arrangement.

"So," Brittany drawls out and leans against her yellow bug while Santana stands across from her, leaning against her own passenger side door. "How did you want to do this?"

"Well, we definitely can't meet at either of our houses." Santana points out and Brittany is quick to agree. She lives across the street from Quinn, who would clearly pick up on something going on. Plus, her yellow bug is kind of a giveaway to even attempt to have it parked outside of Santana's house. "We need a meet up place I guess." She shrugs and thinks of where they could get their new buddy system on.

"How about we meet up at the tracks?" Brittany suggests. Santana quirks an eyebrow. She usually has her meet ups with Puck in the parking lot by the train tracks. "I mean, we can meet there. It's basically in the middle and then we can go somewhere." She clarifies. Santana mulls over the concept and finds herself nodding.

"That could work." Santana replies. "And we can always play it by ear." Brittany smiles when Santana smiles and they both nod.

"Okay, so I guess we have a plan then." Brittany licks and then bites her bottom lip.

"Mhmm." Santana grins and clears her throat.

"Good, alright." Brittany continues to nod.

"Yeah, so…" Santana looks down around and then pushes herself from her car. "I guess I'll wait for you to hit me up then." Brittany's eyebrows raise and she laughs.

"Maybe I will be waiting for you." She counters and they both giggle as Santana makes her way to the driver's side door. "I'll talk to you later Santana."

"Bye Brittany." She slips into her car and turns it on. Brittany smirks as she watches Santana buckle her seatbelt and checks her make up in the visor.

Santana clips her phone to her dashboard, flips her visor back up and reaches to put her car in reverse. That's when her phone rings. She looks at the screen in her car that shows her who is calling.

'Brittany Pierce'

"Uh, hi." Santana smiles as she answers and looks over to her passenger side window where she can see Brittany is still there outside of their cars.

"Is now a good time?" She asks with a quirked eyebrow and leans her elbow on the top of Santana's car.

"Get in." Santana tells her and ends the phone call.

"I feel like a hooker." Brittany says when she gets into Santana's car and it makes the both of them laugh.

"I only plan on paying you the orgasms you'll be giving me." Santana grins and unbuckles her seatbelt. "So..." She says over sound of the running car and music. "Do you wanna...?" Before she can finish her question which was 'do you wanna talk first' Brittany leans over the center console and pulls Santana into a kiss.

The kiss is hot and hard. It's the kind of kiss that gets a hook up started and most certainly not a conversation. Santana responds quickly to the kiss, opening her mouth and meets Brittany's tongue. Soon there is a hand on Santana's left breast, squeezing at it through her shirt. Brittany pulls back and they are both already breathing heavy.

"I think this will work better in the back." She wriggles her eyebrows and nods towards the backseat.

They climb into the back, giggling and grunting as they settle into the seat. Santana wastes no time bringing their lips together again, this time reaching for Brittany's chest first. She inches her t-shirt up and tickles her skin with the tips of her fingers.

Santana takes control and pushes Brittany back by her shoulders and straddles her. Brittany likes it and verbalizes so. Shirts come off and bottoms get untied, comments are made about bras and panties.

"We'll have to figure out a way to go down on each other in a car." Brittany points out with a chuckle.

"I've never done that." Santana breathes out. "With a girl I mean."

"If I say I haven't either will that make you feel better?" Brittany asks and Santana isn't sure what the right answer is so she shrugs and then she watches Santana's eyes close to ponder the question.

"You told me you never had sex with a girl before me the other day." Santana points out and Brittany's expression turns into a guilty one. She looks away and Santana searches for her eyes.

"Okay, I have." Brittany admits and finally looks at Santana. "It was only with one girl I swear. Honest truth." She holds a hand up for good measure. "But really, I think experience is over thought. I mean, there are people who wait to have sex until they're married." Santana laughs through her nose. "They don't have anyone to compare their sexual experience to. It's like... if I'm with you I'm thinking about the way you're touching me or the way I wanna touch you. I'm not comparing anything."

"Fair enough I guess." Santana muses. "But then, how do I know when you're lying and telling the truth now?" She asks. Brittany smirks and shrugs her shoulders and they chuckle.

"Wanna know what it's like?" Brittany asks and plays with Santana's hair. Santana smiles and nods. "It's like a super wet kiss." She starts, leaning in to say the words onto Santana's mouth. "Only you use your tongue a lot more. It's warm and super sexy. Being between a girl's legs like that is such a turn on for me. Having them squirm and sometimes they don't know where to put their hands. Sometimes they cover their face or they have them above their head. Others grab at my arm and sometimes they pull my hair 'cause it's almost too much." Santana's breathe catches. "And the sounds coming from their mouths, ugh, it's amazing. I bet you taste delicious too." Brittany comments as she nibbles Santana's bottom lip for a moment. She pulls back and shifts her body. "I would take my time with you. Probably kiss the inside of your thighs just to tease you and you'd love it as much as you'd hate it. And you'd beg me to just do it already and I'd laugh 'cause I'd know exactly what I was doing to you." Santana watches the way Brittany's eyes scan down her body. "And when you go down on me you'd know what to do because I'll tell you when it feels good plus you're a girl and you'd know where to lick and suck and when to kiss me there." Brittany looks down at Santana's lips. "You won't be thinking about how you've never eaten a girl out, all you'll be thinking about is how to make me come. And you will. I can tell by the way you kiss me here." Brittany presses her finger to her lips. "You will know exactly what to do when you get here." She grabs Santana's hand and sets it between her legs.

Santana can't help herself as a small moan pours from her lips. The sound makes Brittany grin and she leans in to press her mouth to Santana's. The kissing picks up again and the bra's come off. Windows steam up even more when panties get tossed to the front of the car. Santana pulls back at one point and admits that she's not ready for the step in her new adventure of having sex with girls. Brittany smiles sweetly and nods in understanding, telling Santana that they can go as fast and slow as she wants.

Brittany's hands masterfully work Santana into a frenzy and her fingers drive her to places she never knew existed. Santana has never had these feelings with her sex meet ups with Puck. She's never been touched like this before. She wants it to last forever because it feels so damn good, but her body has no control over it. As soon as Brittany starts panting in her mouth from the same touches Santana feels herself unraveling.

They sit there for a few more moments. Santana straddling Brittany as they both come down from their highs. They kiss one another on the lips and then shoulders and then necks as their breathing gets controlled. Soon enough, Santana rolls off of Brittany and they laugh at the fogged up windows.

"I've gotta get home." Brittany says as she reaches to the front seat to get her shirt.

"Oh?" Santana asks curiously. "What, you got a date?" She asks with amusement.

"Actually I do." Brittany tells her, pulling her shirt over her head and down her sides. "Sam is picking me up in fifteen minutes." She lifts her hips up and pulls her shorts up to button and zip.

"Oh." Santana lets out a bit surprised. She too grabs her shirt and tugs it back on and shimmies back into her panties. "You like him?" She wonders as she side eyes Brittany who is leaning forward to check her hair out in the rearview mirror.

"I don't know." Brittany shrugs. "I guess I could. He's nice, sort of funny and definitely cute. Don't you think?"

"Well, two out of three." Santana mumbles while pulling her shorts up.

"You don't think he's cute?" Brittany wonders and turns towards Santana who is now fixing her hair.

"I don't think he's funny." Santana states flatly and Brittany tilts her head in confusion. "What? His impressions are something less than desirable."

"Oh, I think they're kind of charming." Brittany laughs and nudges Santana's shoulder with her own.

"In a pitiful way." Santana chuckles. "It's only funny because it's so sad." She smirks and Brittany half frowns half grins.

"Are you jealous?" Brittany asks, her hand on the door handle of the back seat.

"What?" Santana scoffs and shakes her head. "Of trouty mouth? Definitely not. Besides," Santana plays with her hair. "You and I, we're just fuck buddies. No feelings. Just sex, remember." She points out and Brittany slowly nods her head.

"Right." Brittany repeats. "Well, in that case, do you mind if I leave now? I want to shower before tonight." She pulls on the door handle, but waits to fully step out.

"Yeah. Whatever. You don't need my permission." Santana tells her.

"Cool." Brittany grins at her as she pushes the door open and lets one foot reach out for the ground. "Thanks for the orgasm." She wriggles her eyebrows and makes Santana laugh.

"Anytime." Santana winks and grabs the door handle as well. They stare for a few long seconds until Brittany leans over, smiles and taps her lips with her index finger.

"Hit me." She says, indicating to Santana to give her a kiss. Of course Santana obliges and leans the rest of the way to press a quick kiss to Brittany's lips. "Bye sexy."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"That's not much."

They laugh and sooner than later Santana is driving home and Brittany is driving towards her date with Sam.

The whole ride home Santana can't help but wonder if Brittany is going to have sex with Sam. Sure, it's only been twice that they have touched each other's lady parts but she would be lying if she said it was anything short of amazing. She never knew another person could touch her and make her feel so good. Her mind goes back to Puck and how often they have had sex and how she has not even come close to feeling that way.

It's not that she needs to have him feel a certain way when he is with her, but it would be nice if she was getting as much pleasure out of it as he seems to every single time. Makes her wonder why she even bothers with him anyway when she only gets off about less than half of the time.

Her mind falls back to the idea of Brittany going down on her. Or even the thought of her going down on Brittany. The way it was described sounded incredible and scary at the same time. But it is definitely something that she will be willing to test out.

A few days later and Terri is at it again having Santana and Rachel painting something else. This is not at all what Santana signed up for when she agreed to get this summer job. She was told that she was going to be sitting inside an air conditioned office checking people's passes and that is it. Now her days are full of working with her hands and getting sweaty, and not in the way she would prefer.

"What are you staring at?" Rachel looks over her shoulder at the direction Santana was staring at.

"Mind your business Rupaul." Santana spits out and focuses back to the task at hand.

"Fine." Rachel sighs and turns back to painting.

"Hey Santana." Brittany says as she comes up behind her making Santana nearly drop the paint can.

"Oh, hey." She tries to play it off but she can tell by Brittany's giggle that it's a failure.

"I was going on my break." Brittany tells her and tugs on her towel that's wrapped around her. "When's yours?"

"Whenever Berry here finishes her masterpiece." She rolls her eyes and nods towards the sign Rachel has been intricately painting over. "She's taking forever."

"I can hear you." Rachel chimes in getting a scowl from Santana.

"Good." Santana says and it makes Brittany laugh.

"Well, when you're done I'll be in the break room." Brittany tells her before she heads along to have her break.

Santana watches her as she walks away until she vanishes into the small hallway that heads towards the break room. When she turns her attention back to the wall she finds Rachel staring at her.

"What dwarf?" Santana asks and jams her paint brush into the bucket.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if Quinn knows that you and Brittany are friends again." Rachel says as she continues to paint the no running sign.

"We're not friends." Santana defends.

"Then why are you meeting her for lunch?" Rachel wonders.

"Look, we're co-workers. Besides, I'd rather be seen talking to her than you." Santana tells her and drops the paint brush to the towel they'd been standing on. She proceeds to walk away leaving Rachel alone to finish the painting by herself.

"Hey!" Rachel yells after her. "We're not done yet." But her calls fall on deaf ears as Santana too soon vanishes into the hallway.

Santana reaches the break room and finds Brittany sitting by herself eating some fruit out of a Ziploc bag. She watches her for a few moments before making herself known. When she does, Brittany smiles and shifts over on the bench seat, tapping the spot beside her for Santana to sit.

"Finished already?" Brittany asks as she tosses a grape in her mouth.

"Berry can handle it. It's definitely not a two man job." Santana reasons and steals a grape. Brittany nods and moves the bag of fruit to be placed between them on the table. "Are you going to Finn's this weekend?" She asks, waiting for Brittany to finished the grape she'd just put in her mouth.

"Yup." She replies and grabs a few more pieces of fruit.

"Why do you go to these parties?" Santana asks honestly. Brittany looks at her for a moment and then rolls her eyes, but a smile remains on her lips.

"Other than Quinn Fabray and her group of baby devils that follow her around, I am actually pretty well liked at school Santana." Brittany explains. Makes Santana think for a moment about this statement. It is actually pretty spot on. The only people who don't like Brittany Pierce at McKinley High School are the people who Quinn rules. "I'm pretty much friends with everyone. The only people who ever say bad things about me and to me are Quinn, Kitty, Brie and…" She pauses for a moment and looks up at Santana who sucks in her lips and looks down. "Well, and you." She finishes. "Quinn would probably have you transferred schools if she knew we spoke even a little bit." Brittany adds as an afterthought. "Imagine if she knew about the other stuff." She smirks when Santana's head flies up to look at her nervously. "Relax." Brittany laughs. "Secrets safe with me."

"You're really interesting." Santana tells her.

"Oh?"

"I mean, you really don't care what anyone says. You don't care how anyone treats you." Santana points out.

"Well, that's not true. Deep down we all care about how people treat us." She says and they look into one another's eyes for a beat longer than necessary. "And we always wonder if their words really match up to the way they act. Because most of the time they are hiding their true selves behind the words they say." She arches an eyebrow and Santana can't help but smile at this somewhat philosophical statement.

"And you're smart too." Santana continues with the compliments.

"You know that you don't have to butter me up to get up on this." Brittany jokes and playfully pushes Santana's shoulder. They laugh and continue eating grapes and talking about nothing in particular.

The weekend comes faster than she thought it would and soon enough Santana is getting ready for Finn Hudson's party. As she gives herself one last glance in the mirror her phone beeps. She picks it up to see who the culprit is and she sees a text from Quinn wondering when she is picking her up. Santana responds that she is leaving her house in two minutes. Before she can place her phone back down it goes off again, it's Puck.

Puck as usual is looking to get some before the party. Santana's lips twist in thought as her fingers start to type. She tells him it's too late for that because she is literally walking out the door to go pick up his girlfriend. Oddly enough, she feels okay with this. He tells her whatever and that's the end of this conversation.

When she pulls up to Quinn's house her eyes wander over across the street to see that Brittany's car is not parked out front. She can only assume that the other blonde on the block is already at the party. Her thoughts are interrupted when her friend enters her car.

"I can't believe July is already over." Quinn whines as she shuts the door. "Ugh, school is almost here."

"Don't remind me." Santana agrees and they pull away to head to the party.

It's the usual group of people as always at these things. Still, people greet each other as if they haven't seen them in years and are not going to see them for another bunch of years. Santana easily finds the kitchen as she has been to the Hudson house more than a few times. She makes herself a cocktail while Quinn berates Puck in the doorway on being late and not even bothering to see if she needed a ride.

Santana takes her drink to the kitchen table and sips it slowly while Kitty and Brie talk her ear off about how this year is going to be the best year ever. She barely listens to them though because her eyes are elsewhere, bringing her thoughts elsewhere too.

Brittany is right outside on the deck with Sam and Mike. They are talking and laughing, much like they normally do. She does not understand how someone like Brittany finds these people interesting to talk to. It makes her wonder why Brittany talks to her and if she herself is moderately interesting. She wonders if Brittany actually likes talking to her or if she is only talking to her because they are having sex with each other.

"Oh my God." Quinn's voice comes from seemingly nowhere. Santana's attention is stolen by her and she looks at her friend. "You will never guess who just walked through the door." Quinn has that evil smile on her lips and Santana can't even imagine who it is. "Rachel Berry." Seems she doesn't have to because Quinn tells her instantly. "I can't believe Finn invited her. She is such a man handed loser."

"Seriously." Santana agrees as she sips her drink. Kitty and Brie chime in, making jokes about Rachel and laughing.

Rachel makes her way into the kitchen and makes eye contact with Santana. She smiles which confuses Santana because now she is headed in her direction.

"Hi Santana." Rachel greets in a friendly manner.

"Uh, hi." Santana replies, her eyes darting to her fellow Cheerios.

"Umm, what are you doing here?" Quinn interjects. Rachel turns to her, shrinking in her spot ever so slowly.

"Finn invited me." Rachel explains.

"Why?" Quinn continues.

"Well, we work at the pool together and he was inviting everyone and I mean, he probably felt bad that I overheard and then he invited me." Rachel continues.

"Ugh, I forgot you work at the pool with this waste of space." Quinn groans and nudges Santana. "You know that none of those people you work with are actually your friends. You're right, he probably just felt bad and you got a pity invite. I can't believe you actually showed up."

"Finn doesn't seem to mind I'm here." Rachel defends, adjusting her bag on her shoulder. She looks to Santana who won't even look at her. Acting like they don't spend eight hours a day together. Rachel clears her throat and stands up straighter. "So it's not okay for me to be at this part but it's okay for your best friend to hang out with your enemy." She spits out. Quinn's eyes widen and Santana's head pops up. "That's right. The other day at work Santana and Brittany took their break together while Santana left me to do a job that was given to the both of us alone."

"That's enough troll. You're dismissed." Quinn waves Rachel away and turns her attention to Santana. "What the hell is she talking about Lopez?" She leans her hands on the table, almost challenging Santana to a staring contest. "What are you two friends now?" She tilts her head for good measure.

"We work together." Santana clarifies. "If we have the same break time then what am I supposed to do." She's not really asking for a response but more or less making a point.

"I'm sorry, did I stutter when I put a ban on Brittany and any contact that didn't involve slewing insults?" Quinn wonders aloud as if she is replaying the moment she strictly forbid anyone on the squad from being friends with Brittany Pierce.

"Look, it's not like we are braiding each other's hair. We are simply existing in the same place." Santana tells her and sips her drink. "I mean, being mean to her was fun at first but now I forget why we exiled her in the first place." Quinn slams her hands down and brings her face closer to Santana's face.

"She had sex with my boyfriend." Quinn reminds her. Santana rolls her eyes and in her head thinks 'who hasn't'.

"You guys weren't even dating at that point." Santana says with a chuckle, gets up from the table and walks away towards the living room.

Luckily, Quinn leaves it at that and lets Santana get away. Though she is sure she will hear more of this at a later point in the summer. She finds a spot in the living room with a few girls from school and pretends to join their conversation. For about twenty or so minutes she listens mindlessly as they go on about something not very interesting. She glances around the room to see if she can somehow insert herself into a different conversation.

That's when she spots Brittany walking up the stairs to the bathroom. She watches her slowly ascend the staircase, her long legs coming out of that very short skirt she is wearing. Her hand grazing the banister as she keeps herself balanced with a cup of something in the other hand.

Santana walks into the bathroom and finds Brittany's reflection in the mirror. She locks the door. Brittany watches her as she moves from the door and behind her. Santana's hands come to Brittany's waist, her nose is to her cheek and her breath hot there. Soon, Santana's body is pressed flush against the back of Brittany's.

"What are you doing?" Brittany manages to squeak out, her hand falling to Santana's forearm.

"I want you." Santana whispers into her ear. The hot puff of air sends shivers down Brittany's entire body. There's a quick kiss to the spot just behind Brittany's ear. "Bad." Santana's eyes close as she takes in the smell of Brittany's hair, a mix of some fruity shampoo and hair products. It's intoxicating.

"There's…" Brittany's eyes close as those lips behind her ear travel lower and a tongue pokes out to lick her neck, she glups. "People just outside." She arches her back into Santana's body when the hand at her waist moves lower

"Then you'll have to be quiet." Santana purrs into her skin and Brittany can feel her smirk against her neck. Her hands go back to Brittany's hips and turns her around so they are face to face.

Their lips instantly meet and open. Brittany's tongue dares Santana's to join hers. Hands grip fiercely at clothing and skin. As quickly as Brittany's lips are on Santana's they are moving lower and lower until she's kissing down her stomach.

"Here." Brittany breathes out and hooks her fingers into the top of her skirt and tugs at it.

Santana watches as she shimmies her hips to pull her skirt down. Santana has already got her thumbs tucked into Brittany's pink panties and yanks those down just the same. She stands up, only for a second to lift herself onto the counter and nearly instantly Santana is on her knees staring at her prize.

"Watch me." Santana whispers, her eyes flicker up to Brittany's. "Watch me make you come." She tells her and this makes Brittany whimper at the words and the breath that's hitting her _there_.

" _Oh God_." Brittany whines, her eyes lock into Santana's as the hot wetness of her mouth comes into contact with her special spot.

Santana hums in satisfaction at the way Brittany's body nearly flinches at the touch of her mouth and at the hand lost in her hair. Soon, Santana's lips latch tightly around Brittany's intimate area and she's slipping one finger inside of her. Brittany swallows her moans and gasps. Santana sucks her like it's her job. Like, she won't survive if she isn't doing it.

"More." Brittany quietly pants, her hips jerk into Santana's face while her hand at the back of her head pulling her closer.

" _Mmmm_." Santana hums and her eyes roll back in arousal at the sounds Brittany is making and the way she rubs against her mouth.

After Brittany comes she is desperately tugging at Santana's shoulders and arms. Santana complies and drags herself back to her feet. With a goofy grin, Brittany grabs the back of Santana's neck and pulls her in for a kiss.

" _Hmph_." Santana grunts, surprised at the force behind Brittany.

They stay there for a few minutes. The frantic kissing slows down and Brittany's body is gently pulled closer to Santana's. Her knees are pressed tightly to Santana's hips, her hands grip at her neck and shoulder.

Their kissing gets so slow that it almost stops entirely. Their lips stay pressed together, every now and again popping with a peck and a nibble. When there's a knock at the bathroom door, they are both startled, their lips finally pulling apart.

"Be right out!" Brittany tells the person on the other side. They look back at each other and giggle. She leans in and presses a few more tiny pecks to Santana's swollen lips. Santana chuckles when she feels Brittany's hips rock into hers.

"Still feeling it, huh?" She asks, her lips ghosting over Brittany's cheeks.

"Mhmm." Brittany nods and lets her head fall back, her hands running up and down Santana's arms. "I can't believe you just did that." She blushes, surprised at the surprise attack Santana just put on her.

"I couldn't help myself." Santana says pulling back to smirk at Brittany. "That skirt is so short." She looks down, realizing the skirt is still down on the floor along with Brittany's panties. "I'll see you down stairs." Santana tells her as she reaches for the door knob to the door that actually leads into a bedroom.

"Ahh, that's why you snuck in here. Easy exit." Brittany says, still leaning against the counter top, not nearly ready to put her bottoms back on. Santana winks and in an instant, she's gone on the other side of the door.

Brittany smiles and lets out a small airy giggle. She turns around, leans her hands to the counter top and looks in the mirror at her own reflection. For a few seconds she just stares at herself. Her hair is a bit disheveled but in a good way and she has a bit of a glimmer from the nice, light layer of sweat on her skin. Her moment is stolen by another knock on the door.

"Be right out." She shouts and reaches down to grab her panties and skirt.

Santana makes her way down the stairs, a sneaky smile gracing her lips which she licks and the taste of Brittany is still on them. When she gets to the bottom of the steps she takes a look around. Everything is basically as she left it. Quinn is in the corner, drunk, yammering on about something to Puckerman who is just nodding away and sipping from can of beer. Boy and girl Chang are making out in the corner of the living room while Sam sits with a group of freshman Cheerios who have somehow made it onto the varsity squad.

Before her and Brittany can be seen together, she makes her way to the alcohol once more. She makes herself a nice mixed drink and takes up refuge outside with a bunch of jocks and Cheerios. Her eyes flicker to the sliding glass door in the back when a flash of blonde with legs for days goes by. Continuing to 'listen' to the conversation she is currently in she quirks an eyebrow.

What just transpired in the bathroom earlier was not something she planned or anticipated. She had no idea what she was doing when she decided to follow Brittany up the stairs and certainly didn't know she was going to do what she did once she entered the bathroom. But she is sure as shit happy that everything happened the way it did. Brittany was right. She knew exactly what to do when she got there. Instinct almost. And she wants to do it again.

The night comes to a close in a normal fashion and Santana finds herself driving home alone. Quinn got a ride from Puck, which works fine for her because now Puck has to deal with getting his drunk girlfriend into her home and bypass her super religious parents. Once home and into her pajamas she lies there staring at the ceiling. She wonders when the next meet up with Brittany is going to be and who is going to initiate it. So far it's been Brittany, then Brittany and then Santana. So for arguments sake, in her mind, since she initiated last, it's now Brittany's turn.

She rolls over and grabs her phone. No new messages. For a moment she considers texting her, but then figures that she shouldn't. She doesn't want to seem needy. Even if the ache between her legs is telling her something different. Instead, she places her phone down and shuts the light out.

A nights later and she gets a text message from Brittany. Well, she gets a text from ' _Legs_ '. A few nights prior Quinn decided to pick up Santana's phone to let her know that her mother had sent her a text while they were out at Breadstix. Safe to say, Santana thought it would be in both her and Brittany's best interest to change her name in phone so that Quinn would never know they had been talking. Imagine if she found out about what they did when they weren't talking. Santana isn't sure which scenario is worse.

So, she gets her text and it tells her to meet down by the tracks. It's not that far away so she opts to walk. Better to leave her car home so that no one can see it picking up a certain someone's arch nemesis. Though, the closer she gets to the tracks she realizes that she is walking towards a yellow Volkswagon Bug. But she's already committed to the walk as she is almost there.

The sky is grey, but it does not deter her from her mission. Mission being getting her lady loving on. She knew that when she said she 'thought' she might be a lesbian, she was just saving face. Actually, it's kind of the reason she has sex with the guys at school for the most part. Because she doesn't think she's a lesbian. She knows she's a lesbian. Now more than ever.

She gets into the yellow bug parked by the tracks and Brittany turns right, driving with the tracks on her left heading west. At one point Santana asks where they are going and Brittany just smiles. She pulls into a small hidden baseball field that can only be seen from a bike trail. It's completely desolate. No one plays here that's for sure.

Once parked, Brittany unclips her seatbelt and smiles over at Santana. She lowers the music, just a bit and shifts in her seat. Her head motions towards the back seat and Santana nods in agreement. Within in seconds they are in the backseat of Brittany's car. They laugh at how tiny the space is. There is basically no room for them to do much so Santana winds up straddling Brittany because she is shorter.

Clothes are pulled off and tosses around the inside of the car and soon enough lips are on lips and hands are at intimate places. Their breathing becomes labored as Brittany tries to drive Santana to climax. The girl on top of her grinds down into her at every motion. It's almost not enough. Santana grips fiercely to Brittany's biceps as her arm works desperately to get her to that sweet release.

When it does happen it is hard. Santana's thighs tighten around Brittany's waist and her mouth latches on to her neck. Her hips move up and down and back and forth. Brittany kisses her shoulders and where ever else she can reach. They're so sweaty their bodies slide against one another as they slowly bring Santana down from her high.

After collecting herself, Santana rolls off of Brittany and slides her hand up the inside of her thigh. She wastes no time reaching her destination and feels how hot Brittany is for this moment. They are once again on a mission together and she is trying to win the race but make it last at the same time. Brittany's hands get lost in dark and blonde locks as she works for her release. It's so hot the way she is pulling her hair that Santana is getting turned on all over again. But she tries to keep her focus.

When Brittany gets there she sucks in a lot of air, holds it and then lets out a small squeak. It makes Santana wonder, for only a split second, why they are holding in the moans and groans of their orgasms because they are completely alone. As she reaches the full impact of the wave of pleasure, the skies above open and it starts pouring rain on the yellow bug and it drowns out the sound of their heavy breathing.

They take a little while to relax. They smile and giggle at one another. Throwing in a small kiss here and there. Brittany settles her hand gently to Santana's thigh and caresses it as she comes down to earth. They stay like that for a little while until Brittany starts gathering her clothes from around the car.

"It's really coming down." Brittany says as she pulls her top over her head and tugs it all the way down. Rain is covering the windshield and windows like a waterfall is over them.

"Yeah." Santana sighs while she fixes her hair into a loose ponytail. A walk home in the rain is not something she is looking forward to.

"How far is your house from the tracks?" Brittany asks, reaching over into the front seat for her shorts.

"Uh," Santana closes one eye in thought, leaning back against the seat to tug her panties up. "Five minutes or so. Not too far." Brittany nods. "I've walked in worse."

"I could drive you." Brittany offers as she buttons her jean shorts. "It's like, a torrential down pour, no one would even recognize my car." She points out.

"Yeah, your bright yellow bug goes camo in crazy weather." Santana scoffs and zips up her Cheerio hoodie. "I'll be fine." She says before hopping into the front seat.

"If you say so." Brittany sighs and follows suit, climbing into the front seat.

The drive back to the tracks is pretty quiet. They mostly listen to the radio and Santana checks herself out in the visor mirror. They pull over when they get there and stay parked for a few moments. Santana opens the door and goes to step out. The rain hitting the car and the pavement is deafening. She pauses, the loud noise stilling her.

"Come on." Brittany gently taps her shoulder and climbs back into the driver's seat. "I'll take you home. I'm sure you can think up a lie on the spot if anyone asked." She rolls her eyes and starts the car. With a sigh, Santana shuts the door and buckles her seatbelt.

" _Fine_." Santana mumbles.

"I believe you mean to say thank you." Brittany says and rolls her eyes. "And, you're welcome."

They drive the three minute car ride in silence. The rain pounding on the roof is good background noise. Brittany pulls into the Lopez driveway, wanting to get Santana as close to dry land as possible.

"Well, thanks again." Santana says while unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Yep." Brittany nods, smiles at her and loosely grips the wheel.

"We've haven't done this part, huh?" Santana chuckles and Brittany regards her with a confused look. "It's usually some stellar orgasms and then we peace out." Santana clarifies. "There's never been this… awkward drive home and then a weird 'I'll see ya later'. Almost feel like I'm supposed to kiss you and thank you for a nice time." They both giggle.

"Well," Brittany sighs and tilts her head as she loosely grips the steering wheel. "This isn't awkward for me. It's… I don't know." She grins and slides her hands around the steering wheel. "And, for what it's worth," She looks at Santana out of the corner of her eye. " _I_ had a nice time, so, _thank you_." Santana can feel her cheeks burn a bit when Brittany fully looks at her with that dopey, but cute, grin. "Where's my kiss?" Brittany asks when Santana pulls on the door handle.

"I'm saving it for next time." Santana winks before hopping out of the car and runs to her front door.

Brittany only watches until she can see that Santana is safely inside her house, far away from the rain storm. She pulls out of the driveway and heads home, a stupid grin on her face the whole way.

In the blink of an eye it's the middle of August. It's hard for Santana to believe that summer is nearly over. It was just the end of June that she had started her job at the town pool and started an elicit, purely sex no feelings attached, affair with one Brittany S. Pierce. She oddly feels accomplished.

But, being nearly the end of summer means being that much closer to school starting up again. School starting up again means a new season of Cheerios. Every August the members of the previous year's squad have to sign up and essentially try out again. It is pretty insane, but they expect nothing less of their scary ass coach.

So come Saturday morning, Santana is on her way to pick up Quinn to head to McKinley High School so they can yet again sign up for another torturous year of Coach Sue Sylvester.

"It's ridiculous that we have to sign up for Cheerios every year." Kitty grumbles. "I mean, you guys are seniors now, hasn't Coach Sue picked up on your level of commitment by now?" She spits out as she signs her name.

"And when you get to be a senior you'll realize to stop questioning her and just do what she wants." Quinn says as she grabs the pen from Kitty's hand and writes her name perfectly. "Except when she tells you chafing is a part of being a woman." She looks over her shoulder at the younger girl. "It's not."

"It's a sign of being cheap." Santana smirks and is the next to sign her name.

"Look who it is, showing up last." Quinn hums as her hands set on her hips and her eyes narrow. Kitty, Santana and the other girls turn to see who Quinn is talking about. "Hey _Brittany_ , heard you went out with Mike Chang last Friday." She says and Santana quickly averts her eyes from Brittany to Quinn with a curious furrowed brow.

"Yeah, we hung out." Brittany replies in such a breezy fashion that it's almost impressive to the other girls. Almost. She confidently walks up to the 'mean girls' and squares up to the Regina George of the group.

"Did you _hang out_ or add another notch in your bed post?" Quinn asks with a smirk and a few of the girls giggle. Brittany tilts her head as she picks up the pen from the clip board, her eyes flicker to Santana for the briefest of moments.

"I think you should probably worry about your boyfriend's sex life more than mine." Brittany tells her as she writes her name right under Santana's. A few of the girls giggles change to tiny gasps.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Quinn arches one of her perfect eyebrows and steps closer. Tilting her head to the side for good measure. Brittany finishes writing her name, drops the pen and perfectly spins around to face Quinn.

"That you're the one who took the vow of celibacy." She smiles sickeningly sweet. "Last I checked, Puck was last seen parked by the east side tracks." She shrugs and brushes by the queen of mean, leaving the rest of them in the dust and leaving Santana wondering if Brittany has seen her with Puck.

"That girl is dead come the start of the school year." Quinn mutters under her breath.

Santana watches on as Brittany walks down the hall without a care in the world. She wishes that she were more like her than she pretends to be. Maybe if she was more like Brittany, she wouldn't be friends with Quinn and she would be out and proud. But then she realizes this is high school and she can't be anything like the person she wishes she was. Not yet at least.

"Come on Santana, let's get out of here." Quinn says and nudges her friend as they walk in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?" Kitty asks, her ponytail swaying from side to side as she attempts to follow the one in charge.

"Heel Kitty." Santana tells her with a hand up and brushes by her.

The whole ride back to Quinn's, the blonde talks incessantly about her hatred for Brittany Pierce. Everything she can think to say she says it. Her heat is really getting to Santana who is now driving a couple of miles over the speed limit. Before she knows it, she is being pulled over and being given a speeding ticket.

Her parents are not so excited about this news and promptly decide that in order for her to learn her lesson, they are going to take their daughter's car away until further notice. They say the usual things parents say when their kids mess up. The typical 'you let us down' or 'we expect more from you' and the best 'we're doing this for your own good'. But all this is doing is making their daughter carless for the rest of the summer when she has a job and basically every other day sex romp with the blonde girl from the right side of the tracks. Just how is she to get any of these things done without a car?

It's clear how difficult life is going to be when Monday arrives and she has to be dropped off at work by her mother. It is embarrassing for every reason possible. Actually, it gets worse. After work she had to ask Finn for a ride home. Talk about the most boring car ride she has ever been on before. It was so bad, she gave that bike in her garage a second thought.

The first week without her car was rough. Between her mom and Finn or whoever providing her with rides to and from, she felt completely dependent and out of control. The worst part was the first Monday without her car at work during her break with Brittany.

"So, wanna meet up tonight?" Brittany asks quietly, stealing a potato chip from Santana's lunch. Santana groans and rolls her eyes as she drops her carrot stick to the Ziploc bag she had set in front of her.

"Uh, no go." Santana shakes her head and grabs her water bottle.

"Oh, okay." Brittany shrugs and grabs another chip. "Maybe tomorrow." She suggests with a coy smile as she pops the potato chip in her mouth.

"I am actually kind of without a car currently, if you hadn't noticed." Santana points out. Brittany's brow furrows and her chewing slows down. "You didn't see that I have been getting dropped off by my mother?"

"I thought maybe you were just spending quality time with her." Brittany muses and sips her soda. Santana can't help but smile at the innocence behind the statement. "What happened?" She asks.

"I got a speeding ticket." Santana groans.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, sucks not being able to just grab my keys and go." She explains and Brittany just nods along.

"Well, if you ever need a ride…" Brittany trails off.

"Ha, yeah right." Santana laughs. "You know that would never happen. Actually, you know that can't happen." Brittany mulls over the words and shrugs with a shake and a nod of the head. "You know that Britt."

"Duh, of course I know. But, we work together." She points out. "I mean, it would just be a ride home."

"And you know what would happen if we were actually seen outside of the confines of the town pool together, right?" Santana reminds her of the outside world.

"Yeah, you're right. Quinn would ruin your life." Brittany fully understands and nods in agreement. "She would just make mine worse than she already makes it now. I don't care what she does to me. But you obviously care what she does to you." She sighs and starts to pack her things up.

"Obviously I care." Santana defends and Brittany laughs. "I do so. I am not a welcome mat."

"Could've fooled me." Brittany spits back, but in a softer tone than Santana would have used if the roles were reversed. "You practically sprinkle the ground with rose petals for her. She's not that cool." She gets up and walks over to the trash to throw her garbage away.

"You think I'm a push over?" Santana challenges. Brittany drops her empty can of soda into the bin and spins around effortlessly.

"I think you're afraid." Brittany tells her and her eyebrows raise in confusion and surprise. "I think it's silly to give one person so much power over you. It's funny because you and Quinn think that you stopped being friends with me." She is smiling as she speaks to Santana, walking slowly towards her. "When the fact of the matter is, I stopped being friends with the two of you."

"Oh, is that so?" Santana tilts her head to the side and crosses her arms over her chest. Brittany walks as close to the table as she can, leans forward and rests her hands to the table top. She leans far enough in so that she can bring her face close to Santana's. She eyes her up best she can from the both of their positions and grins.

"I am so turned on by you right now." She winks and within a second she spins around and is out the door leaving Santana alone, still feeling her warm breath on her skin.

Santana gulps. She's in a daze. Completely confused at what has just transpired. Weren't they arguing? Weren't they disagreeing about something? She was sure they were about to have it out in a slew of verbal ammunition. Instead, Brittany uses the tense moment to make it sexual. To be honest, Santana appreciates that on so many levels. All Santana can think of when Brittany leaves her with those words 'I am so turned on by you right now' is the blonde in so many compromising positions.

"Me too Britt." She blushes to herself and leans her head into her hands. "Me too."


End file.
